Definiendo la magia
by summerraink
Summary: Cuando la magia te rodea, definirla es difícil. Sobre todo si quien la ha provocado no cree en la magia.


El Doctor y Rose no me pertenecen, BBC, Russel T Davies &Co. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, ellos lo saben.

DEFINIENDO LA MAGIA

Arena.

Al Norte, al Sur, al Este y al Oeste. Arena.

Ni siquiera hay dunas. La arena se extiende llana hasta el horizonte, donde se mezcla en una línea difusa con un cielo color arena que casi parece reflejar el desierto.

Un sol sobredimensionado al frente, otro pequeño a su espalda, los rayos pican sobre la piel aunque, curiosamente, no hace demasiado calor.

Rose sonrie, pensando que es curioso: es la primera vez que está en un desierto y la segunda que está en otro planeta.

Sus pies se hunden en la arena al caminar. Los brazos empiezan a dolerle por el extraordinario peso de la pequeña bola de cristal llena de humo verde que sostiene con ambas manos.

El Doctor se ha negado a decirle para qué es, "Ya lo verás: Va a encantarte".

El camina unos pasos por delante arrastrando de una cuerda, como si pasease un perro, una especie de globo similar a una lámpara de papel de un metro de diámetro. Habla de un planeta cercano y lo que tuvo que hacer para salvar a sus habitantes.

-Así que, como te contaba, tuve que desviar la órbita de este planeta para que no chocase contra Resrs. Los resrses son buena gente. Oh, una cultura milenaria, su literatura es envidiable y hacen unas... llámalo tortitas de crema y no preguntes de qué es la crema, impresionantes. Pero eso provocó una serie de desórdenes climatológicos aquí y es por eso que tenemos que hacer ahora un... apaño. Luego, si quieres, podemos ir a comer tortitas. Realmente quiero ir a comer tortitas. ¿Te apetece? -Se detiene de pronto y mira a su alrededor. -Este es el lugar apropiado, -asiente con aprobación.

Rose no ve diferencia con ningún otro lugar en kilómetros a la redonda pero se alegra de que la caminata haya terminado, así que no pregunta para qué es apropiado.

-¿De qué es la crema?

-Te he dicho que no preguntes, -rie él volviéndose para mirarla. -¡No has cogido paraguas! Te dije que cogieses un paraguas.

-Estamos en un desierto: Pensé que bromeabas.

-Pues nos vamos a empapar, Rose -se encoge de hombros, como quitándole importancia, tira de la cuerda y levanta el globo del suelo.

Rose mira el cielo confusa.

-No va a llover. Es imposible que llueva. ¿Cómo esperas que llueva?

El Doctor sonríe y le guiña un ojo. Lanza el globo con fuerza hacia arriba sin dejar de mirarla.

-Porque yo voy a hacer llover.

El globo estalla en lo alto sin apenas sonido. Sólo un tenue resplandor y surgen, estirándose en todas las direcciones, decenas de líneas grises serpenteantes que se expanden con rapidez hasta formar densas nubes de tormenta.

Antes de que Rose pueda cerrar la boca, está lloviendo a cántaros.

-Podías haberme dicho que cogiese un paraguas, -bromea riendo mientras sacude la cabeza, intentando sin éxito quitarse el pelo que le cae sobre la cara arrastrado por la lluvia. Tiende la bola al Doctor para tener las manos libres.

-Coge esto, anda. No puedo sujetarla con una sola mano. Pesa un montón.

-¿No prefieres hacerlo tú?,- pregunta él apuntando al extraño objeto.

-¿El qué? Ni me has dicho para qué sirve. No será una bola de cristal para leer el futuro, ¿verdad? Eso tendría gracia, -ríe Rose.

-No. Es para crearlo.

Rose vuelve a mirar los torbellinos de humo en el interior del cristal. Ahora casi con reverencia, preguntándose qué podrá hacer ese pequeño objeto, apenas veinte centímetros, para crear un futuro.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ella?

-Tirarla contra el suelo. Fuerte. Que rompa.

Rose la lanza con todas sus fuerzas, esperando otra sorpresa, pero la bola choca contra la arena húmeda sin romperse.

-Creo que el futuro, al menos a corto plazo, es que le demos un pisotón.

-Buena predicción, -dice él en una carcajada intentando romperla a pisotones y resbalando un par de veces hasta casi caerse antes de lograrlo.

El cristal rompe por fin, y el contenido se extiende, corre sobre la arena. Verdes ríos de humo que se estiran y encogen, se dividen en finos hilos y se reagrupan de nuevo, retorciéndose, elevándose en columnas. Un sólo parpadeo y se concretan en algo similar a enrredaderas, que siguen fluyendo y multiplicándose, ya más rápido y más lejos de lo que el ojo puede captar.

Rose da un par de pasos hacia atrás, siente el impulso de echar a correr, el Doctor le coge la mano.

-No corras, tropezarías. Tranquila. Lo mejor es estar quieto.

Las ramas se hunden en el suelo, se elevan uniéndose y desdibujándose un instante antes de ser troncos sobre los que crecen nuevas ramas, hojas, flores, ¡pájaros!... ¿monos? Lo hacen a su alrededor, sin siquiera rozarles.

Rose parpadea y, al abrir los ojos, hay miles de mariposas, libélulas, colibríes y algo parecido a sapos con alas, volando, donde la lluvia ya apenas llega por quedar retenida en el enjambre de hojas de una selva que resulta increíble no existiese unos segundos antes.

Mira al Doctor que asiente mirando a su alrededor, como satisfecho de haber acabado una misión sencilla.

-¿Nos vamos? ¡Quiero tortitas!, -tira de su mano, pero Rose no se mueve.

-¡No! ¿Qué demonios...? te he visto hacer cosas raras, pero esto... Esto... Esto es... ¡magia!

-¿Magia? -frunce el ceño. -Esto no tiene nada de magia, es sólo producto de un globo metereológico y una cápsula generadora de sistemas biológicos complejos. En el lugar apropiado, en el momento apropiado. Bueno... con un poco de retraso pero... he estado ocupado y esas cosas.

-O sea que no es magia porque tú decides llamarlo de otra manera.

-No tiene nada de mágico sacar un conejo de un sombrero si hay un conejo dentro del sombrero, -ladea la cabeza, valorándolo. -Vale, en ese sentido es como magia, o sea que no lo es en absoluto.

Rose le mira incrédula.

-Hace un minuto todo esto... ¡cabía en mis manos! No es un conejo metido en un sombrero. Es... -Se sienta. El suelo está húmedo pero le da igual, ya tiene la ropa empapada. -No sé. Crear un futuro, has dicho. Ver el futuro ya me parece bastante mágico pero esto... o sea, crearlo...

El Doctor no sabe si hay pánico o admiración en el modo en que le está mirando. La sonrisa en su cara parece indicar que admiración lo que, para su sorpresa, le produce cierto pánico. Aún así no puede evitar alardear.

-En realidad lo de cambiar la órbita fue más complicado, ¿sabes? Tuve que crear un pulso magnético-gravitacional a partir de...

-Así que tú no crees en la magia, -le interrumpe ella, sacudiendo las manos para espantar una mariposa inmensa que parece empeñada en posarse en su nariz.

-A nadie le interesan las historias de pulsos magnéticos, -murmura el Doctor con fastidio sentándose a su lado. -No sé, Rose. Define magia.

-¿No se vale como ejemplo crear una selva en un desierto? ¿Crear un futuro mejor?

Y él ve de nuevo la admiración. Y piensa que es triste. La verdad es triste. La magia es sólo una palabra bonita que tapa algo falso.

Y, desde luego, es bonito ver la admiración en Rose, magia en su sonrisa.

Pero no se vale.

-En realidad no es crear un futuro, es recrear un pasado. Este planeta era una selva.

La mariposa ha acabado posándose sobre la cabeza de él, que parece no darse siquiera cuenta. Permanece en silencio mirando al suelo con una tristeza que Rose no entiende.

-Podría decirse que yo creé el desierto, ¿sabes?, -dice mirándola fijamente para ver cómo reacciona. Espera ver la decepción en sus ojos. "Cuanto antes mejor", piensa.

Rose asiente pensativa y retira la mirada.

-Al modificar la órbita, ¿no?.

-El clima cambió. Ahora está estable y esta selva se mantendrá, se extenderá por todo el planeta. Ni siquiera puede ser igual a como era, sólo es...

Rose acerca la mano a la mariposa, que se agarra a sus dedos.

-Pero, si no lo hubieses hecho, los dos planetas estarían destruidos, -dice en voz baja, aún sin mirarle a los ojos, concentrada en la mariposa que ahora escapa de sus manos.

-Sí. Es un mal menor. Pero esto no es magia, Rose, es... un remiendo. Y ni siquiera es lo que suele pasar cuando modificas las cosas: Rara vez se puede siquiera hacer un remiendo.

Rose mira la selva, recien creada y hace tiempo destruida. "Ni siquiera es la misma". Intenta imaginar lo que debió ser verla morir. Entonces se da cuenta de que el Doctor ni siquiera estuvo ahí para verla morir: Estaba en otro planeta, el salvado.

Y siente rabia por un instante, al pensar que la magia está hecha de conejos apretujados dentro de sombreros.

Luego, vuelve a pensar en la otra opción: Dos planetas destruidos.

No, no es magia.

-Como remiendo no está nada mal, Doctor.

No suena a decepción, suena casi a consuelo. A mal menor. A lo máximo que puede esperar de ella después de contarle algo así.

Permanecen en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Hasta que Rose se levanta y le tiende la mano forzando una sonrisa.

-¿De qué decías que estaba hecha la crema de esas tortitas que vamos a comer?

-Rose, realmente hay cosas que es mejor no saber: Lo estropean todo, -bromea, aunque cuesta.

Rose ríe un instante y luego le mira, muy seria.

-Gracias por decirme la verdad.

Le emociona oír eso. Mucho. Tanto, que se le escapa una mentira:

-Estaba seguro de que sabrías entenderlo.  
>Porque, si no, va a decirle que sí que cree en la magia, en cierto tipo de magia y, en estos momentos, le<br>resultaría complicado explicarle a qué se refiere. Hay un rastro de esa magia en la sonrisa con la que Rose responde:

-No, no lo estabas. Justo por eso: Gracias por decírmelo.


End file.
